tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tucker Holmes
Tucker Holmes (born 1986) is the main character of the Tucker's Wand series of stories and the central character of the Tuckerverse itself. Tucker is a co-owner of the Los Angeles-based stores Otaku LA and possesses the Wand of Kronos. Biography Tucker Holmes is the son of Albert and Sarah Holmes, born in San Francisco, California. Tucker's father was a fire fighter and his mother was a nurse. The Holmes family was close with the Yen family, thus Ling Yen became Tucker's god-mother, Roger Yen his god-father. During his youth Tucker became good friends with Maggie Yen as they were the same age and their parents were friends. ]] Shortly after Tucker graduated from the eleventh grade his parents were killed while helping rescue people in Thailand during a tsunami. With his only other blood relative Scott Dawson considered to be a lousy parent it was decided Tucker would live with his god-family. While Tucker and both Maggie and Ling got along well, Roger was by this time doing his work for the magazine and thus rarely home. Madison Yen was also off at Georgetown University, though Tucker harbored a slight crush on the woman in spite of their new connection. The Yen family was never more than Tucker's legal guardians but Tucker himself viewed them as his adoptive family. After high school Tucker spent almost a year in San Franciso working at the Yen family restaurant before deciding to attend Decker State College in Malibu. Maggie elected to move with Tucker to Los Angeles, wanting to get away from her strict mother. The pair got apartments near each other and worked a series of jobs, including most recently at Persephone's Books. Persephone's was a dream job for Tucker as while he was studying Business he was a big fan of history as well as myths and legends, the latter partially due to his anime and gaming background. At DSC Tucker made a few friends, his closest being Nathan Lancer, including several of the Lady Raptors soccer team, due to his own status as a soccer fan. During his second year at DSC Tucker became a founding member of the Anime Club. The summer of his second year Tucker spent the summer in Vancouver, Canada, which was where his mother's family originated from. During this time Tucker met his first love, Hitomi Maki, but after she dumped him Tucker developped a fear of people getting too close to him. The final month of his third year of college Tucker had an eventful few days: Rebecca Mosley took over as the manager of Persephone's, and her stance on what the store should be frustrated Tucker to the point of quiting. Soon afterwards however Tucker received the Wand of Kronos in the mail, having ordered it thinking it was a simple prop. Upon discovering the wand's magical powers however Tucker used it to turn his life around: Rebecca was fired with her sister Jamie Mosley becoming the new manager and Tucker rehired as assistant manager, Tucker and Maggie got a shared apartment, Tucker and Maggie started T&M Productions and Tucker even managed to start dating Haley Leone, a hopeful fashion model that had moved into his apartment building a year previously. As the summer progressed Tucker helped Haley move forward with her career and helped Maggie and Madison mend fences. Tucker also began using his wand to freeze women permanently to keep as personal mannequins. The first victim was Tatiana Zudovsky, a fashion assistant to Zoe Hollander, and the second was his old boss Rebecca. Tucker first met Erika Stone when she kidnapped Maggie and Madison after a party. Tucker ended up not punishing the wealthy woman but it was indirectly through her that he first learned about Type-7 and first encountered Tasia Spiro. One day Maggie, playing with the wand, unfroze Rebecca, who managed to escape with the wand. The situation led to Tucker having to reveal his magical secret to Haley, who was at first shaken but later admitted that she loved him. The pair then began to work together, Tucker actively using his wand to help Haley and, during the process, acquiring Candice Robins for his collection. During this time Tucker's neighbor Lisa Collins became a close friend, Tucker even helping her advance her career as a photographer/journalist. Tucker and Haley also went on a couple of vacations, one a trip to Vancouver where Hitomi was tracked down, frozen, and given as a gift to Haley while the other the pair went to Hawaii with Maggie and Jamie, the latter two having become a couple. While in Hawaii Haley and Jamie were kidnapped by Charles Truman III, Haley's ex-boyfriend, which led to Tucker's first proper encounter with Tasia Spiro and the ITEA. Tucker and Tasia shared their secrets with one another and became close, Tucker being the one to ensure Truman's capture. Plans were later made for a film to be produced about the incident, but it was scrapped after funding fell through. The beginning of his fourth year of college Tucker drew the attention of Fiona Diaz, who was on to his secret. Tucker also became close with Julie Vaughn, the pair, like with Tasia before, sharing their secrets after Julie and her sister Kat tried to use Maggie to win a calendar contest with the Stillsville Camera. School progressed and eventually Maggie built her own magic item, a Clock created using the Tempus book, which turned out to be a real book of time magic. Tucker personally locked up the book in a lock-box after realizing its power, though he didn't object to Maggie having her own magical time-stopping item. Tucker and Haley broke up a short time after the Clock was built, Haley wanting to focus more on her career and having less and less time for Tucker's interests. Heartbroken, Tucker spent nearly a week dating several women, including Lisa, Madison, Calista Suvari, Connie Soyer, Nina Nichols and Julie Vaughn. The date with Madison was of particular note, as while it was meant to be so Tucker could hook up with Connie Tucker and Madison nearly ended up sleeping together. In spite of him leaving however Tucker did end up impregnating Madison as some semen did manage to do their job in spite of no sex actually taking place. During his date with Julie the pair also admitted they loved each other, but Julie understood Tucker's commitment to Haley. After learning his break up with Haley was apparently final however Tucker ended up, in a moment of madness, sleeping with Maggie. The pair agreed to never do it again but noted their relationship was unusual, the two from then on starting to share the occasional kiss that may be odd for actual family to engage in. On the aftermath of the break-up with Haley Tucker almost immediately began dating Julie. Soon afterwards Maggie was nearly killed by an electrical surge, something Madison held over Tucker to help her stop Maggie and Alana Herrera from dating. Tucker eventually solved the problem his own way, ensuring Madison and Alan would hook up while reminding Maggie about her commitment to their boss Jamie. In spite of his loyalty to Jamie however when Nathan, better known as Lance, and Bianca Whitman offered him a chance to co-own his own anime and costume store, Otaku LA, Tucker leapt at the chance, quitting his old job. While trying to open the store Tucker helped Bianca and Lance hook-up, but also found himself in the sights of Aisha Reynolds. Aisha was investigating Candice's disappearance, reminding Tucker he had to be more careful with his wand. Aisha was eventually led in the wrong direction but, unknown to him, Aisha was collected by Chloe Noi, who'd also stopped Fiona from revealing Tucker's secret after discovering it. The month of November Ashley Tisdale launched a massive revenge plot, which resulted in the ITEA picking Tucker up under suspicion that he was behind IT agents bein frozen with no way to release them. While IT was being devastated Tucker was rescued by his uncle Scott, whom he hadn't seen since his parents' deaths, learning about his past. Tucker worked with Scott to take Ashley down, though it was ultimately Maggie and Haley who really saved the day. As a reward for his help Tucker was given Leslie Schulz for his collection as well as a couple of Type-7 Chip devices. Tucker also started keeping in touch with his uncle, who became a helpful person to talk to about the wand. By December Tucker and Julie were in a decent spot in terms of their relationship, though Tucker was noticing she was a bit too much of an eager student, which occured right when Tasia re-entered his life. The two began having a purely sexual affair, both in love with other people but sharing a mutual attraction they coouldn't deny. On Christmas however Tucker spent the day alone, even having a nightmare about dying alone thanks to the holiday depression he was feeling. Scott was able to cheer him up however, sending him Jennifer Yates and setting him up a bank account that would more or less ensure he'd never be broke again, provided he didn't overspend of course. This was traded off with Chloe, whom he'd got to know better after the incident with Ashley, collecting Rebecca from him since she didn't want her lover's twin in someone else's hands, Jamie having dumped Maggie in November and later ending up with Chloe. ]] In the New Year Tucker soon learned about the child he'd conceived with Madison, agreeing to having her raise the child with Alana and the official story being he'd donated his sperm. Maggie however learned the truth and, believing Tucker had betrayed her, moved out. After a bout of depression Tucker started to reconnect with Haley, talking to her about the baby and eventually the two buying a house in Culver City, which was closer to Madison and Alana's place. Julie ultimately supported Tucker's position to move-in with Haley, but Tucker decided to prove his love for the cheerleader by using his wand to make her a special movie using actual Hollywood sets and actresses, granted the actresses were all frozen. Problems continued to pile up for Tucker, as Julie was involved in an accident with her camera, causing her and Rachel Xanders to be frozen with the photo that could release them lost under floorboards. Revealing his secret to Kat, Tucker agreed to hide Rachel and Julie in his home until the photo could be recovered, but it would take roughly a month, if not more. A mere week after the incident Tucker met Colette Landry formally for the first time, trading secrets and becoming friends. This ended up tying Tucker into the ITEA once again as it turned out Zoe Hollander was trying to kidnap Haley's friend Kayla LeFer and flee the country. Tucker and Haley confronted Zoe, learning about her worries and decided to help her become immortalized by using the dangerous Time Lock spell to freeze her forever. Zoe became a part of Tucker's collection, but was treated more as a statue than a human mannequin he'd play with. One night Tucker used the Wand of Kronos to stop time and come to Pamela Flipspatrick, claiming she was dreaming and that he was effectively a dream genie of sorts. Tucker proceeded to fulfill Pam's wishes, getting her a new outfit, taking her to dinner, letting her meet April Moon and taking her to a Hollywood party. During the night Tucker also spoke well of Pam, complimenting her. Pam wished to dance with Tucker while Karen Wilkins sang, which he managed. Pam and Tucker ended up kissing during the dance and, so enthralled, she wished to make love with him on the beach. After that Pam was returned home, Tucker just doing it all to have a chance at a proper romance with a live woman while Julie was frozen but without properly dating someone. During his birthday Tucker ended up sleeping with Haley after receiving his present, but avoided talking about it with her. After Julie was finally unfrozen Haley and Julie talked, deciding they'd both be fine with dating Tucker at the same time, something he ultimately agreed to. One day at Otaku LA Carol Wilford came in with a business proposal, and Tucker froze co-worker Umiko Pine for failing to mention her visit the day before. Susie Kim ended up discovering Tucker's secret due to this and after an awkward first confrontation the pair quickly became friends, Tucker taking to calling her 'princess' and her calling him 'Kronos.' Susie ringed Jennifer Yates and Candice Robins, helping Tucker better use Jennifer without drawing suspicion and finally close any remaining issues related to Candice. Shortly after befriending Susie Cindy Vu came to see Tucker, Maggie having gone out of control with freezing people. Tucker confronted Maggie and managed to make her realize the errors of her ways, but she ended up destroying her clock and freezing herself with the act. Tucker began to use the Book of Tempus to make a new clock, one that would hopefully free Maggie from her state. Adding to his problems Tucker's secret was discovered by Regina Brennan, who tried to have him arrested before her froze her. Tucker was, fortunately, able to get Susie to ring Regina, and she is now an ally of theirs. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 168 lbs * Hair Color: Brown * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Foods: Lamb, Waffles with Strawberry Syrup * Favorite Video Game: System Shock 2 * Special Notes: Needs Glasses (Usually Wears Contacts) Personal Items * Wand of Kronos, Magic Wand * Ford Focus, personal vehicle Residence See: Tucker's House Relationships Family * Scott Dawson, Uncle * Ryoshi Dawson, Aunt * Cornelius Holmes, Grandfather * Jane Holmes, Grandmother * Elizabeth Reardon, Grandmother * Maggie Yen, Adoptive Sister/Best Friend * Madison Yen, Adoptive Sister/Mother of his Child * Ling Yen, Adoptive Mother * Roger Yen, Adoptive Father * Naomi Yen, Adoptive Aunt * Sun Ming, Adoptive Aunt * Qiao Lan, Adoptive Aunt * Bree Ming, Adoptive Cousin * Hui Lan, Adoptive Cousin * Albert Holmes, Father (deceased) * Sarah Holmes, Mother (deceased) Romances * Julie Vaughn, Girlfriend * Haley Leone, Girlfriend and Roommmate * Madison Yen, One Night Stand and Mother of his Child * Hitomi Maki, Former Girlfriend * Keleena Ortiz, Former Girlfriend * Tasia Spiro, Former Lover * Pamela Flipspatrick, Former Lover * Nina Nichols, Dated Once * Connie Soyer, Dated Once * Lisa Collins, Dated Once * Calista Suvari, Dated Once Friends * Susie Kim * Nathan Lancer, also Co-Worker * Bianca Whitman, also Co-Worker * James Hewitt, also Co-Worker * Chrissy Pak * Kat Vaughn * Kathryn Summers * Ayane Nakamura * Britney Summers * Tess Vole * Diane Cruz * Mel Donavan * Kayla LeFer * Nina Nichols * Chloe Noi * Jamie Mosley * Lisa Collins * Colette Landry * Karina Wiese * Cindy Vu * Regina Brennan Co-Workers * Umiko Pine * Krystal George * Camilla Livingston * Ashlee Norman * Carol Wilford * Kayla Eaton Collection * Tatiana Zudovsky * Candice Robins * Leslie Schulz * Jennifer Yates (technically Haley's) * Zoe Hollander * Hitomi Maki (technically Haley's) * Lara Zanella * Angela Schwarz * Annika Ostergard * Anastasia Stephanos * Rhayne Weber * Carly Goodwin Appearances Canon * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand II: Getting the Girl * Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans * Tucker's Wand IV: Sisterly Fun * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge (right) at a Decker State College student mixer]] * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Tucker's Wand XIV: One Hell of a Day * Tucker's Wand XV: The Big Move * Tucker's Wand XVI: Going Hollywood * Tucker's Wand XVII: Frozen Romance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXIX: The Waking Moment * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Tucker is physically based on actor Drake Bell. * Tucker Holmes was one of two choices for the name of the protagonist of the original story, the other being Rebecca Mosley. Tucker was chosen for multiple reasons, including having a male protagonist after Erika Stone and Tucker's Wand sounding better than Rebecca's Wand. * The original concept for Tucker was a lazy slacker who made money buying and selling items on e-Bay for profit, with his unlikely girlfriend being Lisa, a fashion photographer. * In spite of being the second main protagonist developped by Zero and FreezAntix Tucker quickly became the favored character, primarily due to his stories being easier to write. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Decker State College